It All Happened on a Train
by Do Shu123
Summary: It was just gonna be a train ride to a dinner party; but things went wrong fast. Now a killer is ont the loose, and Raven and Eve are trying to figure it out. RavenxEve One shot with Kiyoshiin


**Hello Hello Hello my lovelies! Kiyo-rin and I made another collab! :3 Sorry about not updating the other one... Just... So... Lazy... And this goes for my other stories. **

**Disclaimer: Neither I or Kiyo-rin owns elsword!**

* * *

Eve awaits on the dusty train station as the breeze flew by. Raven had informed me that they were bringing me to a dinner party hosted by the two Cobo girls, Ariel and Luriel. Eve sat on the bench and watched as people poured out from the train; Elsword and the others boarded the train and motioned for her to follow. Slowly walking on the mechanical type of transportation she looked around at the homey environment. Warm colors of brown, red and golden; like a stereotypical train in a fairy tale.

"What an interesting train...I didn't know there was even trains here in this part of Elrios. Luriel and Ariel are quite the interesting duo don't you think Elsword?" Raven said to the red head next to him. But Elsword wasn't listening to Raven at all. He was in another heated argument with Aisha.

"If you break something again, I won't forgive you!" Aisha screeched.

"But I didn't even do anything yet! Why do you always do this to me?!"

"Elsword...Aisha...do I need to bring 'her' out~?" Rena threatened. Rena was referring to her demom side.

"No..." The both of them shut up instantly.

"Good~." Rena skipped away to check out the rest of the train. I followed behind her, interested also in seeing the rest of the train.

Eve watched as the scary elf skips away as she sinks into one of the cushions of the red seat with golden trims. Other people pour into the train and sit into their seats. Eve was located right next to Raven who was studying the interior of train; the pull of the train as the wheels start turning. The heavy push of the train starting pulled her body back then forward again. Eve watched in the window as the green grass filled land starts to slowly move like a film.

"Raven... Did Elrios even have a train?" She asks quietly, looking at the black hair man next to her.

He shakes his head and replies, "Some parts do, but I never thought trains would be here..."

Eve looks over to the people surrounding me; Elsword and AIsha were quietly arguing and Rena was enjoying the ride. The others were either chatting, enjoying the scenery outside or just silently waiting for something to happen.

"Is this your first time on a train then?"

Eve nods and shyly says, "Yeah, but riding a train fun so far.." She looks around once again and smells the sweet scent of wood and something else that just reminds you of home.

Aisha growls and yells at Elsword, "I WISH YOU WOULD JUST DIE!" A large screeching sound of the train stopping resounds as darkness engulfs everything; once the lights finally came back; Elsword laid there with a large crack in his skull with crimson blood pouring out and staining the fabric of his clothes, hair and chair.

A loud gasp and scream rang in the room as suspicious glances and shocked eyes scattered throughout the room.

"We just need to calm down.." Raven's eyes darted to everyone. Aisha did her best not to cry.

"You didn't actually kill him did you Aisha?" Chung asked suspiciously knowing that she yelled at him to be dead.

Aisha shakily replies, "Of course not! I.. I didn't think he would actually..." She broke down crying, Rena soothes and helps her up, trying to wipe as much of the tears away.

Eve's eyes darts at every single person's face; trying to find anything to pin point the killer, she gulps and says, "I think... One of us is the killer."

Another gasp resounds and whispers of accusations filled them room; setting panic in many people. Eve looks around and says, "Does Elsword have any enemies on the train?"

Well aside from all the enemies we had to fight so far, nope. Is this is a prank then knock it off whoever's doing it!" Said irritated Raven.

"Seems too real for a prank Raven..Elsword looks really dead Raven." Chung responded.

Rena nods and wipes away her tears; she was holding Aisha who was sobbing uncontrollably. Eve sighs and starts tearing up at the sight of her friend being dead. Eve directed her attention to the conductor's room.

"We have to get the authorities alerted so they can protect the people." She announces and starts walking to the next cart, but she was stopped by Chung who grabbed her arm.

"We all have to stick together... So we can find out who the real killer is. Because it could be any of us in this room that killed Elsword." he looks at everyone and drags Eve back to her original spot.

Raven tapped his foot while Rena was still comforting a crying Aisha.

"I...I want to take it back..give Elsword back to me!" She yelled out the window.

Eve hung her head low at the sobbing Aisha, but then the lights went out and then on, long enough for Aisha to join the same fate as Elsword. A crack in the skull stains her purple hair red; long streaks of tears ran down her face. Rena was the first to scream, then others joined in the fleet of panic. Eve jumped back surprised and in horror as her other best friend was murdered right before her eyes. Eve couldn't make words all that came out was stuttering gibberish.

"The hell's going on?! OK WHO DID IT?! CONFESS!" Raven punched the floor with his nasod fist.

Eve crawls back to Raven and holds his arm back. "Please Raven... Anger won't solve anything."

Then all of a sudden people shouted blame on each other, screeching and screaming that it was another person. It was chaos everywhere, Rena just sobs over the two bodies numbly and Chung tried soothing the young elf. Everyone tackled and began to get violent, punching and scratching. Eve couldn't do anything, none of them could it all happened so fast.

"STOP IT! STOP!" Rena screamed on the top of her lungs and in a second everyone froze, no one moved or even breathed. Everything ceased to be. Eve meakly spoke,

"She's right! We need to find clues and find the bas tard who did this."

"Agreed." Raven nodded.

"Agreed." Chung nodded as well.

"I think it's time to explore this train now.." Raven said.

Eve numbly stood up and hides behind Raven as they come closer to the end door of the cart.

"Careful now..." Raven mumbles as he opens the door, strong winds blowing as the train moves with high speeds. Eve began to feel light headed as the only thing to cross was a large chain like mechanism.

"Easy does it Eve." He held her left hand with his human one. "Don't be scared."

Eve grabs his hand and they cross slowly together. Just as Chung made it out the door; the lights had went out again. Chung was pulled back; luckily Rena made it over with them. They quickly ran into the dining cart as they dread the rate Chung had succumbed to.

"CHUNG! YOU..YOU BASTARD!" Raven screamed out in the air.

Eve tries to soothe the angry half nasodian man as Rena sobbed bitterly. Nothing was in the dining cart but them, as comfortable as the furniture was, the remaining el gang couldn't help feeling the creepiness of their surroundings. Huddled together they examine everyng in the cart for a clue.

Raven sighed. "Sorry..I don't mean to scare you two. I'm better now. Come on..let's find security..." Raven walked alongside the two girls throughout the cart.

Everyone had made it to the kitchen. Rena once again broke down crying but was refusing to go on. Eve pleaded, "Rena please, get up we need to go!"

Rena stubbornly screamed and cried and was planted on the floor crying a river of tears. Eve held her hand and kneeled beside her.

"I suppose a break is in order..."

"Mmmm...that..may not be a good idea..." Raven patted Rena's head as he also tried to comfort her.

Eve tried to get Rena to stand but every time she would slide back down. Then the lights went out once again. When the lights returned, Rena was stabbed in her head as well. A rustling noise was heard outside of a window as the killer quickly climbed on top of the train. Eve snapped her head towards the noise, and tugged at Ravens arm.

"Did you see who it was...?" Raven asked the nasod.

Eve shook her head, she glares out the window and whispers, "Only one way to find out." She gets ready to jump out to get on the roof; and looks Raven and asks, "Are you coming?"

"Are you crazy? I'm not letting you go up there alone. We're in this together. Also..I don't know what to do if you were dead too...I'd probably go back to the way I was before I met all of you guys..." Raven followed after Eve. "You are all important to me. Especially you..." Raven said the last two words as a whisper so she couldn't hear.

Eve nods sadly, and jumps onto the ladder that leads to the roof. After climbing for about 5 minutes, she stood on the roof where she saw a black silhouette. She glares at the figure and began to chase after it.

"H-hey!" Raven called out as he just got on the roof of the train. "Wait for me!" Raven did his best to chase after Eve while on the moving train.

The figure jumped over one cart to the other and still ran, not looking back at Eve or Raven. Eve grabs Raven's hand and jumps with him, landing on the edge and still chasing. As they kept getting closer and closer to the engine of the train, Eve quietly whispers, "If we don't make it... I wanted to tell you that I... Really liked you over the years." As she said those words, she jumped onto the chain that connects the train and heads into the engine, cornering the figure.

The Blade Master blushed slightly at hearing that. "E-eh?!" He jumped after her. Shaking his head slightly, he looked at the shadowy figure. "WHO ARE YOU?!"

The black hooded figure and takes off her hood; revealing that it wa Ariel. Eve abcked away in horror and asked, "Ariel how could you..." Ariel giggles and calls out; "Come out guys!"

Elsword, Rena, Aisha, and Chung come out of several hiding spots; Eve and Raven were baffled until they explained, "It was all a trick so one of you can confess! It was tricky but the corpses were the most difficult. But we did it!"

Eve had an anger mark and demonic aura surrounded around her; "So you decided to scare us half to death?!"

Raven formed his nasod hand into a fist and joined his hands together in a threatening matter. "I really wanna punch something now..or someone..." He eyed the red-head knight and pikachu guardian. "You feel like hurting too Eve?" He asked but kept his eye on the other two male brats.

Eve nods and glares at the magician and the elf. Rena decided to put oil to the fire and teased, "At least now you love each other~!" Rena immediately grabbed Aisha and ran faster than they ever did as blades barely scratched them. Ariel and Luriel dash out of the train as it stops and prepares the celebration.

Elsword and Chung tried to get away but Raven used "shadow step" over and over until he finally had his hands on the back of his hands.

"Now what should I do to you both~?" Raven grinned widely. It wasn't a normal grin either. It was one of those sadistic, evil, scary grins that made you want to cuddle with a stuffed toy under your blanket and in your closet. "I got a victim for you Eve! Take your pick!" Raven yelled in glee.

The last few hours were filled with screams and pleas until Eve and Raven's vengence was finally satisfied. The injured El gang (besides raven and Eve) feasted on lovely cake and other foods.

"All done eating Eve?" Raven smiled slightly as he just finished some lizard steak as he took his last bite.

Eve nods and tugs his arm; she pulls him over outside and firmly looked at everyone else, making sure they weren't followed. She kisses Raven on the lips and smiles as she does.

"H-h-h-hey..." Raven stammered as his cheeks turned red. "You never even let me give you a response earlier..."

Eve giggles, and slyly says, "I already now you feel from the red on your cheeks."

He sighed. "You sure aren't smart for nothing...Well I'm gonna say it anyways. I've also liked you throughout the years being in the Elgroup together. You helped me see that not all nasods are evil. They really can be the greastest beings...like you."

Eve blushes furiously and mumbles, "B-Baka..."

"I'm your baka~." He placed his lips on her porcelain white cheek and kissed it for a few seconds before pulling away. "Shall we go back?" He places his nasod arm around her back and placed his hand on Eve's stomach.

Eve pouts and nods, walking back with Raven as the sun sets.

* * *

**And there you go! My-Well our second complete story. *waddles over to the corner***


End file.
